


Road to Roulette: The Mad King

by Misskrose



Series: Roulette [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Road to Roulette: The Mad King

It’s a normal day at the club while as normal as a day at a club mostly inhabited by criminals and the extremely wealthy. You’re on the ground floor making sure that sure that the guest feel welcome and also to try and make deals. It’s much easier to run a city when the people who think they’re in charge have had a few drinks in them. You notice a new face staring at you. He’s blue eyes are like lighting and you can’t help but stare back. You walk over to him because you like to know who’s in your club and also because he’s looks like he could be very useful.   
“Hi I’m Y/N.” you say talking a set next to him   
“I already knew who you are Y/N anyone who has even the slightest clue how this city works knows who you are.”   
“Well I’m very flattered that my reputation is well known Mr...”   
“Please call me The Mad King.”   
“Well Mad King what brings you here into my establishment?”   
“I want to make a deal.”   
“Oh and what kind of deal might that be?”   
“I’ll pay you triple the amount you make from all your business in a year and you walk away.”   
“Who says I’m in this for the money?”   
“Who said I was given you a choice in the matter. You can hand over your empire and get more money than you could ever need or I can take it by force.” You're unsure how to take his “deal” so you decide to humor him some more.   
“And how do plan on doing that?” The next thing you know he’s got you in choke hold  
“Oh I’ve got a myriad of ways”, he says letting you go, “But I think it would be in everyone's interest for you to just hand everything over to me.”   
“And how would I know that you wouldn’t just kill me after I hand over my business or that you will actually pay me?”   
“I never break a promise Y/N.”   
“Somehow I highly doubt that.”   
“I’ll give you till the end of the week you can let me know your answer than.”


End file.
